What Does She See in Me?
by iluvSokka46
Summary: First Katara was my tutor, then my friend, and now we're on a date- I think. Where is this going? and why with me? AU Zutara oneshot.


**Hey guys, it's been a long time. I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing...right now I've gotten a lot of inspiration for oneshots, but I really need and want to finish my actual stories. I'm trying to bring myself to write the next chapter of Offlimits but I first have to figure out what's going to happen. Hopefully I'll get to that soon, but in the meantime, here's my oneshot- I hope all of you like it!**

_What does she see in me?_

The question bubbled up in his mind once again. Zuko listed all of the great qualities about Katara but couldn't find any good qualities that she would see in him. In fact, they were total opposites. She was bubbly, incredibly nice, caring; he was angry and brooding and damaged, both emotionally and physically. It was a no brainer to think about why he needed her. She was the one good thing going on in his life. She was helping him recover, to become more light-hearted and maybe even happy. But what did she need him for? Again the question came up. And he was having a lot of trouble coming up with answers.

The question came up more and more as the days events unfolded. This was the first time that he and Katara hung out in public and not at his house watching TV or just talking. Katara first started out as his tutor but had gradually became more like a friend. And now, today, it was like they were on a date- or was it?

Another thing Zuko couldn't figure out...was this a date? Katara had insisted that she show him how to have fun. At first it seemed innocent enough. But now she was leading him to a club-like setting, blurring the line some more.

"I thought you said we were going to catch a movie then go to dinner." Zuko eyed the building they were walking towards. "I know I don't get out much, but I'm pretty sure this isn't the movie theater."

Katara laughed as they stopped in the line to enter the building. "Change of plans. Trust me, this is a lot more fun than watching people's lives play out on a screen."

Zuko was once again caught off guard. This new setting brought out a whole new side out of Katara. When they were either studying or just hanging out, Katara was super chill, wearing her hair up in a ponytail and wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but now, outside this club, her hair was let down, and she was wearing a shiny blue top with a black skirt on. This was a drastic difference and Zuko didn't know how to react to it. Sure, she looked cute before, but now she looked gorgeous and he looked the same as he always did...again with the same question.

Once they were in the club, Katara didn't waste anytime admiring it like Zuko did. She pulled him around the crowds of people towards a booth near the back. There, they stopped at one with two others sitting, obviously waiting for them. Katara smiled as she introduced him to the two people, one was her brother Sokka, and the other was her friend Suki. After the introductions, Zuko slid into the booth followed by Katara.

"So Katara is tutoring you, correct?" Sokka asked after a waiter came by, asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"Yeah, I've been doing pretty bad in all of my subjects."

"But he's doing better. Soon you won't need me anymore."

Zuko felt a tightness in his chest as the words registered. Soon they wouldn't have a reason to hang out anymore, leaving him alone, once again.

"So is going to a club part of your tutoring?" Suki teased.

Sokka squinted as he glared at Zuko. "It better not be."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I just thought we could both use some fun. You don't have to get all worrisome about it Sokka."

The waiter came back with drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Sokka ordered chicken fingers and fries for the whole table. Once they had eaten, Katara announced that this was when the evening started to get more fun. Zuko started to notice that there was upbeat music being played and lots of people were dancing to it. Zuko's stomach dropped as he realized that he was probably going to have to dance. With Katara.

Suki and Sokka moved out of the booth and made their way to the dance floor. It had dawned on Zuko that they weren't just friends.

"So now what?" Zuko asked nervously, though he already knew what the answer most likely was.

"Now, we're going to dance." Katara stood up and latched on to Zuko's hands and pulled him up.

"I'm not a good dancer. I don't dance at all." Zuko protested even though he was allowing her to pull him along.

"I'll teach you; it's not that hard." Katara weaved them through people so that they weren't in the sights of Sokka. When she found a spot she turned to face Zuko.

"So you're going to put your arms here," She explained as she placed his hands on her waist, causing Zuko to blush. "And my hands go around your neck. You just listen to the beat and sway along with it. Okay?"

Zuko's face reddened as she started to move against him. The beat was too fast and he didn't know how to respond. But Katara was smiling and seemed to be having fun, so he could tolerate it. The songs seemed to melt into one another and Zuko stopped trying to keep track of how long they had been dancing. At some point when Katara turned around and he relaxed his chin on her shoulder. They continued to dance until there was a break in the music.

Katara turned around and smiled at Zuko. He couldn't help but return the smile.

"Aren't you having fun?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Do you want to go somewhere else? The music is killing my ears."

They didn't even bother to find Sokka and Suki to tell them they were leaving. Instead, Zuko led the way out of the stuffy room and into the cold breeze outside.

"Where to?"

"How about your place. Is Iroh home?"

They walked hand in hand to the Jasmine Dragon, where Zuko's house was on top of the tea shop. They entered through the tea shop, pausing there to get something to drink. Zuko sat at a table with two cups, two tea bags and a thermos of hot water for the two to share.

As they sat together mixing their tea, when Zuko thought it would be a good time to bring up one of the questions that he'd been asking himself the whole night.

"So, was this like a date?"

The question hung in the air. Katara continued to put sugar in her tea as Zuko started to assume the worst. Finally Katara looked up at him, her face serious.

"I guess it kind of is. Are you okay with that?"

He was shocked by her reaction to the question. No longer was the environment light and fun. Now it turned into a somber mood. Zuko searched her eyes for more clues to what she was feeling. He saw that she was nervous...now that didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. It's just a little weird."

Katara looked down at her mug. "Weird why?"

_The moment of truth_, thought Zuko. Now was the time to put his jumbled and confused thoughts into words. "I guess I don't see the reason why you'd want to go out on a date with me."

She looked confused. "Well I thought the reason was pretty obvious."

"No, not really. You're smart, beautiful and caring. And I'm none of those things. I don't see any reason why you'd go for me."

"I like you a lot Zuko," her cheeks reddened as she made eye contact. "I thought it was pretty clear."

Zuko's cheeks matched Katara's as he realized what she had just confessed. "But why?"

"You're smart and funny, strong and brave, and tough and sensitive at the same time. You aren't like any of the other guys that like me or that I've liked."

Zuko's brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

Katara sighed. "All the guys I've known think they deserve me. Like I'm supposed to date them because they're there and I'm me. But you're different. You aren't cocky about us spending time together. I'm comfortable around you and I love it."

Zuko nodded. The explanation made sense and now he felt worthy of her attention. "Well I really like you too Katara."

Katara beamed at him, automatically making Zuko smile back.

"Great, so we can officially say that this date was a success."

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko shrugged. "But it's not over yet. Do you want to go upstairs and see if there's a movie on."

"I'd love too!" she finished her tea off before getting up to put her cup into the sink. Zuko followed her to the sink then up the stairs, holding her hand. When they got to the top of the stairway, Katara stopped short.

"The couch and movie are over there." Zuko playfully joked. Katara ignored him and turned around.

"I know that, silly." She laced fingers with his hand and took her left hand and placed it on his neck. Zuko's neck tingled where her hand was, his stomach twisted in knots. Slowly but deliberately, Katara traced her finger up along his jawline and back behind his ear. Her fingers traveled through his hair and she gently pulled his head towards hers, bringing their lips together.

It wasn't that long of a kiss, but it was enough for Zuko to feel suddenly at ease with her and this new thing they had going on. When they broke apart, Zuko genuinely grinned.

"So, movie?"

"We'll see if we get that far."

**That's it. I hope it was good. Reviews would be appreciated. I'm trying to write new chapters for Offlimits and HSS...thanks for being patient and continuing to read the chapters when they are posted! **


End file.
